power_classificationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage
' Sage' is the alias of a European mutant. Powers and Abilities Powers Computer Mind: Sage is a mutant with astonishingly advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind which works in the same way as a super-computer would. Most notably, Sage has a perfect memory and exactly remembers everything she experiences. She can instantaneously retrieve every memory and piece of information she has ever perceived. In addition to her perfect memory, she can also duplicate any skill she has had a single lesson in without the need for practice. Sage is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, she can use her mind to replay a movie she has previously watched, play a game of Internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. Sage also has complete control over her body, even her autonomic functions. She once used her immune system to purge herself of mind-controlling nanites. Genetic Manipulation: Sage can perceive and manipulate the DNA of other living organisms to a limited extent. She can perceive the DNA in any cell, living or dead, within close proximity. Combined with her innate analytical capabilities, she is able to determine familial relationships between people and understand an individual's current and potential superhuman abilities. After analyzing the DNA of another mutant, Sage can unleash latent mutant powers or enhance existing powers. This process is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side-effects. She can also restore lost mutant abilities due to injury. Telepathy: Trained by Charles Xavier himself, Sage has learned a great degree of telepathic talent which include detecting minds, reading minds, projecting her own thoughts, astral projecting, casting illusions, and protecting her own mind from psychic defense. Sage's method of protecting her mind is unique to her; she is capable of erecting a psychic "firewall" to protect herself from direct mental attacks, probes, and detection of the mental variety. This "firewall" reflects any offensive mental action back upon her attacker. This wall is effective in both directions, however, nearly eliminating her own psychic abilities while active. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Sage's mutant intelligence makes her one of the smartest people on the planet through raw computational power and perfect recollection. This allows her to be an expert in every field that is well-documented or calculable, such as combat and technology, but less so for others, such as sociology and psychology. *''Expert Engineer:'' She has displayed remarkable technical aptitude for electronics and mechanics, though she typically improves on existing designs rather than innovating new devices. Examples of this talent include miniaturizing the advanced technology contained within her cybernetic sunglasses, familiarity with repairing components of the X-Men's Blackbird, improvement upon an image inducer, and creation of an autonomous support artificial intelligence. *''Peerless Hacker:'' Sage has access to countless digital records, public and private. She claims she has access to any data network on the planet. Her more impressive hacking feats include gaining access to the surveillance systems of a multiversal alien invasion force and retrieving information from the black box of a deceased Celestial. *''Hyperpolyglot:'' Sage is fluent in over 123 different languages. Indomitable Will: Sage was born with an indomitable will. This has allowed her to resist being controlled by nanites, usurp possession, and preventing telepaths from reading or influencing her mind. Master Martial Artist: She is skill in the martial arts and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant due to her having complete conscious control over her own body. Weapons Expert: Sage is also self-taught in a wide range of firearms, which she can use with considerable skill and accuracy. Interrogator: Sage's cold demeanor and ability to detect lies through body language has proven so intimidating that thugs and soldiers quickly give up information to her. Category:Individuals